Sean Raminus
"Should I rest mortally, for I will still awake, not from thy crowing of the cock, but mine own ambition." - Sean Biography The Beginning Sean Raminus is the direct heir to the late king of Hallengard, Mick Raminus, and his wife, Floria. Had Sean inherited maternal traits from his mother, rather than his father.Sean had a sister by the name of Linda, at a young age there would be a schism between the two siblings, where Linda was sent to marry in Latora. Sean had lived through within Hallengard, to see his mother die of ailment, and age take his father, along with usurpation of the throne after his death. Maturation Sean had nobody to confide to, having his own inert mindset only made him compensate for his own depression with humor. Sean was taken in for foster by a nunnery in Aedwin at the age of thirteen. This strong Andophic presence of justice and honor would shape Sean's moral actions. Sean prayed, and he still does, as Aedwin was violent, only impressing dark actions into Sean's mind, he sought sanctification with confession and nightly prayer. Independence Sean could be considered a vagrant by few, a freelancer by others, he confided outside the keep of Aedwin and was sufficient in making sure he had a warm belly by twenty. He sat alone, for years, only thinking to himself, and surviving merely with scraps of his own kneaded bread and few barrels of ale. Sean had time to think with what leisurely time he had, asking himself why he puts on his figurative mask and forge every smile. He was happy for the most part, in craft; not truly inside would he be ever so happy. He prayed, for a path. A Path Wries of agonistic dismay wrought across Sean's stead when he was twenty eight, a Hallengardian civilian lay dead on a path, with ill word against the Aedwinians, House Ridgwell would see vigilante action, as civilians couped against Aedwin with mass hysteria. Sean would follow aptly; and within the desert, the group apprehended an Aedwinian, as well as his armour. Sean would be blessed with a rounded helmet; a truly physical, rather than figurative, mask. Sean's presence in the group earned him good word in House Ridgwell, as he was seen as a mere acquaintance. The former occupation of "Spiravit", as the Ghost Kingdom called themselves within Aedwin, would have Queen caprice sought out for, only for her to reclaim Aedwin rightfully as hers after Dante Ortega, a Ridgwell, and Sean searched for her. Sean had gathered meaning, and a reliance to Ridgwells. The Death There was a dangerous group who referred to themselves as "The Death", whom were very powerful, and morally obligated. House Ridgwell was persistent in attempting to remove them; and sent a search party with Sean in it to seek them out. Sean grew very ill-minded towards Tomas Ridgwell, the house's leader, for Sean attempted to guide the party to a well, for they were instead taken to the forest. Sean was abandoned twice from stirring roads, brush, rocky caves, and still managed to catch up with the party. They returned to the well; the resting place of many afterward, where the group resided. Sean grew furious and often withdrew a sharp tongue which bade ill towards Tomas. Sean would eventually lead a group into the well, and were he not slain by the impervious defense, but taken captive. Terror Scars are not only from weapons, but they can come from what you see, what you hear, you can be scarred in your mind. In Sean's case, he was scathed with many. After being struck too many times; his vision became a blur, light was like a mirage. Could he only see the ground, and the water, and the vivid red hue of blood that spilled deviously into it. The blood was not his own, but only piles of carnage of the people he lead blindly into a trap. Another group would arrive from the entrance of the well into the sewers, another guard was taken captive. Sean could not see barely, but the bars infront of him, the walls caving in menacingly, and the dark figures that ominously swept across the bars. The other guard was Tomas, as Sean found out, as they both were pulled from the well across a bridge, where Tomas jumped. The group saw Sean, as he stayed, and Tomas had went down a waterfall toward ruins. Sean did not think, but he obeyed, rather, and followed the group down the waterfall to Tomas, to the ruins outside the swamp. A young boy who was caught watching was also taken to the ruins, all binded. Sean sat, and looked up, only for Tomas' soul to be cleaved from his body, or so he thought. A pit grew within sean, a ravenous abyss of dark vanquishing forces, but he was enlightened. He was kept alive because of his obedience, and trusted by the group. Escape Sean had little interest in the Group, though they were right for the most part, sparing him, for he knew how to obey. The group advanced to Aedwin to confer with the keep's owner, but the Aedwinians had sieged their convoy, Sean, disguised, ran to the farthest reaches, and he would never stop until he could. Arrows slinged past his head, and he was unscathed physically, but not mentally. Sean looked to his helmet he had stashed in place of a disguising hood, staring into its deep, empty eyes, and its husk; such as Sean, that helmet was him, an empty shell that may only protect within the outside. Sean returned to Aedwin, never speaking to anyone, not even House Ridgewell after they recovered Tomas. Sean met a woman, a baker. He had no occupation and gathered true confidence to talk. Love Sean looked at the baker, as she raised her apt head, determined to listen to him, but he was caught in awe as her locks from her mantle flowed vibrantly; her hat only covering her beautiful hair. She had illustrious complexions upon her face, fair as it is. Her name was Maggie, and Sean felt something he never felt before, love. This love, that overwhelmed him, gave him some reason for the matter. The encounter and his life on the edge had broken him, but after seeing Maggie, he would want to work for her, and protect her. Sean would eventually turn to bakery, experiencing the whole harvest from reaping crop to selling loaves of bread. Sean felt great feelings for Maggie, but kept mostly to himself for most his time working with her. He would protect her, with his life, at every cost imaginable. The Butchery A fine afternoon encompassed the fields by Aedwin, for outside a farmhouse Sean and Maggie would be trotting with their supplies. A Mignite, by the name of Dezekiel Notaus, would herd closely to them, for he was considered a friend and had a slight worship towards "House Bakery". Then, an ill omen had hovered above the small group, troupes of peasants, armed to the brim, shouting commands towards Sean, telling him to drop everything. He froze; blade In hand, he looked to his blade, shakily, and then to the crowd, now surrounding him. Flash. Sean's running past them, and he plunges his blade deeply, damned deep indeed, withdrawing it to spray blood upon the path, the peasant he killed dropped his bow, and rested to the ground. Two others hacked, cleaved and slashed at him, as he reflected all hits, kicking in the leg of one, bashing his temple in with the hilt of his blade, as he pushed the other to the floor with his shield, slashing his blade upon the fallen one's neck. Blood rained vividly, the red maroon was sprayed all across the blades of grass, and blades of steel. Sean was struck, he retaliated, hacking ravenously like a dog towards the peasant, as he's grabbed by one behind, he throws them over him as he breaks his neck with his boot. The other peasant topples onto the peasant after hitting Sean's shield, as he grabs them by their head, looking them in the eyes, and Sean bashes his own helmet into the peasant's face. Sean retreated, only to come back, seeing a Hallengardian rounded two other survivors Sean injured, Maggie withdrawing, covered in blood that was not hers, and Dezekiel bested by one of the peasants. Sean withdrew his dagger, rapidly entering it into the peasant's belly, as they cough blood onto Sean's gambeson. The other peasant learns of terror, but in this case he meets the same fate, his hair grabbed back, and Sean's dagger driving clean into his neck, as he falls with the dagger still within his throat. Sean, now caked, painted in complete maroon, shakes immensely. The carnage, bone broken, twisted limbs and appendages scattered. The piles of bodies remain, soaking their contents within the soil, as their bodies will become it. The Hallengardian, Dezekiel, and Maggie stare at Sean, terrified. Maggie takes few paces, precautiously, and touches Sean's shoulder, he pulls his blade out, slashing at her and screaming like an animal, only missing her by a hair. He looks at what he caused, and runs away. He finds himself looking upon a field of wheat, he collapses, onto his knees. Sean stares deeply into his hands, soaked with blood, he lays his gloves on the rock, leaving a monstrous, devilish puddle. He takes off his helmet rigidly. He smears the blood off to the side, from the front of his helmet, only for it to be dripping below into the field from the rock he sat on. He put his mask, his helmet, on. He applied his disguise, and his face would not meet surface of sun for a long time, for that mask was the only trace of humanity he had left. He closes his eyes, only to be brought back to the sewers, tears, sweat, and blood are all caking round his eyes as he lived his terror. The scent, sight of fresh corpses would make Sean only relive his experiences, from sewer to slaughter, from well to butcher. Sean was looked at, as bloody. Denial Sean had become a figure of fear, an object which it's presence was noticeable. Sean had awkward engagements, very seldom, and he was horror-ridden, his appearance only seen with his helmet, and his piercing eyes. Sean was denied any affection by other people besides Maggie, as he was a social outcast. He'd continue to offer body work to Aedwin, until King Addy banished him for striking a guard, since Sean had snapped in a pit of rage. Epiphany Sean, had horrors upon his dreams every waking night, for he'd believe a dark mare had cantered above him upon his dwelling rest; however, one night, Sean had a separate, vivid dream. Sean imagined a man, with a presence mutual to a father which struck him, as Sean saw what he thought was his lord, the Judge. A bellowing voice came from the cross-like figure, as it held chain and dagger, as it commanded Sean, to let nobody suffer his turmoil, to spread message upon Aedwin, turning it into a reimbursed capital, spreading Andophy truly and mending it to the daily life of all citizen, to spread truth upon deceit. Sean, accepted and woke in midst of night, confessing to his beloved, Maggie, almost immediately. This path for Sean was taken, as he would grow less vagrant and more righteous in his mind. To be continued (This shit's gonna be a fucking book AUUUGHHGH)Category:Characters Category:Aedwinians